I Just Haven't Met You Yet
by Shadowstar556
Summary: How many different ways could Kurt and Blaine have met? The possibilities are endless!  PROMPT1: In a coffee shop PROMPT2: At Regionals  *Open for prompts*
1. In A Coffee Shop

**A/N: ANOTHER Klaine series! This idea just popped in my head one day and I decided to actually use it. I'm pretty excited about this little series. The title obviously belongs to Michael Buble (I think that's how you spell his name?) This story is definitely all AU. Enjoy!  
>Oh yeah, and I'm totally open for prompts! :D<br>DISCLAIMER: FANfiction on FANfiction. net, **_**Glee **_**isn't mine, and the song 'Olive You' by Dave Days FT. Kimmi Smiles isn't mine either... unless you count having it on your iPod as owning it... no? Darn.  
><strong>**PROMPT:**** In a coffee shop**

Kurt tapped his foot to the music he was listening to on his iPod as he waited in the line at the Lima Bean. He always came here; with all of the bullying escalating lately he had been losing his precious beauty sleep. So he had decided to use coffee as a replacement for sleep deprivation. The line was pretty long and Kurt counted himself lucky that he was the third in line. The songs soft melody blew in his ear and the tenor voice of the singer drifted through his earphones:

_ Can't get the words out of my mouth  
>That little feeling everyone talks about<br>The things you say like: I miss your face  
>I want to let you know<br>But I can't get the words to go so  
>Olive you, and the little things you do<br>What two words can mean, afraid to say the other three  
>Olive you, the words are coming true<br>I don't know what to say...  
>But Olive you...<em>

When he stepped up, minutes from ordering, a hand tapped his shoulder. Kurt automatically flinched and turned around to see who wanted his attention. (A bully or a total maniac? Whichever one you would like to choose.) A boy was standing there. He was a few inches shorter than Kurt was, his curly hair was gelled to the max so that it looked like it had been plastered to his head. He wore a black suit with red trimmings and a matching tie. Kurt thought he looked like an elf or a hobbit or something.

"Yes?" Kurt asked.

"You must- uh- really like coffee. You come here all of the time."

Kurt raised his eyebrows. "Well, _you _must live here since you actually notice me."

The boy smirked and straightened his tie, "Yeah, well, you're very noticable." his eyes widened as he realized what he had said. "Oh no, I didn't mean that! Well, I did mean it, but in a good way, of course! Yeah, a good way..."

Kurt rolled his eyes and smiled faintly as he turned around to order his coffee. "That'll be three dollars and thirty-six cents." the cashier stated as she chewed her gum.

"Here." Kurt handed her the money, took his coffee and walked away from the cash register. (Employees aren't supposed to be chewing gum on the job, right? Kurt didn't know.) He looked around the cafe to see that there was only one open table. It was your basic table, black and wooden with two chairs on the outside of it.

"Looks like there's only one place left... wanna share it?" Kurt looked to his right to see the boy again. "I'm Blaine, by the way."

"Kurt."

"Well, Kurt, it's extremely nice to meet you." Blaine smiled and Kurt felt his chest tighten just like the way it had last year with Finn. (He was over it, but how can you forget that feeling?) This boys smile was soft and gentle. It seemed like he was very sincere that he wanted to sit with Kurt. Maybe he wasn't going to beat him up after all.

"I _guess _we could sit together, but I get the window seat!" Blaine laughed as Kurt dashed to the seat, grinning. "Come on, sit down."

Blaine sat down on the seat on the opposite side of Kurt. "So, tell me about yourself. All I know is that you're name is Kurt and, apparently, you like coffee."

"Why do you even want to know?" Kurt asked cautiously.

"Just wondering." Blaine held his hands up in mock surrender. "I'm sitting with you and drinking coffee with you, why _not_ learn about you?"

Kurt narrowed his eyes, "Okay... Well, first of all, I'm gay. So if you have a problem with that you might as well leave right now."

Blaine stared at Kurt. He had watched the boy for a while (in a totally non-stalker way) and he had only hoped that he was gay. It looks like _someone_ was watching over him. "No, no, no. I have no problem. I'm gay, too." he blurted out.

Kurt's eyes widened. "Really?"

"Yeah... haven't you met another gay person before?" _Are we seriously, like, rare in Ohio?_ Blaine thought.

Kurt stiffened and replied, "No."

There was something Kurt was hiding, Blaine just knew it. "Okay. So tell me more about the famous Kurt."

He sighed, "My name is Kurt Hummel. I'm a fan of Lady GaGa, but not Katy Perry; I love singing, and I'm in Glee club. I dress fahsionably because I, myself, am fabulous. I adore Broadway, and I love the storyline in the show 'Billy Elliot' with Michael and Billy, and I also like the show 'Wicked' more than the 'Wizard of Oz', and that's about it."

Blaine stared at Kurt, "You don't like Katy Perry?" he squeaked. "That's just sad. I mean, she's a pop culture phenomenon."

"She's just an auto-tuned woman who is getting by with only her looks."

This went on for a few hours for the two boys. They didn't notice the time going by, or the people coming and leaving. All they noticed was that, as time went on, they started to know each other more. Kurt learned that Blaine was part of his school's, Dalton's, Glee club which was called the Warblers ("Not the birds, people always get that mixed up."), and also that he was the lead soloist. He learned that Blaine loved _Harry Potter _and was involved in a certain parody of the movies. (1) And during their conversation they both started to fall for each other. Neither or them would actually admit it, but they knew it.

Blaine's phone rang and he looked at the text message. "Oh man, I have to go! It takes me an hour to get back to Westerville and I need to get back to Dalton! This was really great, talking with you, Kurt, but I _really _have to go!" the small boy stood up quickly and ran out of the shop to his car. As Blaine ran out he thought he heard a sweet voice call his name, but he decided it was just his imagination.

Kurt sat, stunned, Blaine had just left.

Left.

Kurt had even called out to him, to get his phone number, but that didn't work out the way he had planned. Kurt looked at the time on his watch and saw: 9:00 PM.

They had been there for four hours! No wonder Blaine had to leave! He would get back to Dalton at 10:00, without speeding and getting any tickets for it.

Maybe next time he was at the Lima Bean Kurt would get the sweet boy's phone number.

Kurt had a feeling that Blaine was worth it.

**A/N: I added my 'Billy Elliot' fan-ness into this chapter! :) I thought that that kind of Broadway show would be a kind that Kurt would like.  
>Tada! How do you like it? I plan on many more chapters, there are just so many ways these two adorable boys could have met, and I know we fans have so many ideas in our mind! And there will be romance based chapters. So if you have an idea just leave one in a review and I'll use it. I will give you credit for your idea.<br>1: 'A Very Potter Musical' reference!  
>Thank you guys so much for reading! :D<strong>


	2. At Regionals

**A/N: Wow. I got more hits than I thought I would get! And waaay more alerts than I thought I would get,too. Thanks so much to everyone who reviewed. It means a lot.  
>It's been a while but I've been pre-occupied with something that really drained out all of my energy all this week. I'm sorry about that. BUT I also got to see the new Harry Potter again. Where I live we don't have the best theatre, so seeing it in IMAX 3D was awesome! And sad since there won't be anymore HP movies...<br>And to all of you who gave me prompts: don't worry, they're coming, but I have a few others to get through. After this there's only two more and then I'll get to yours! :)  
>Remember, this story is, and will always be, AU. <strong>**Another Universe/Author's Universe.  
><strong>**DISCLAIMER: FANfiction on FANfiction. net, **_**Glee **_**is not mine, it will never be... :/ If it WAS owned by me I would be rich and give Mike, Jeff, Nick, and Tina more main parts and storylines. And I would also make Blaine a regular since in season two he might as well have been a regular :D  
>I hope you all enjoy this chapter! I enjoyed it because while I was writing this I was listening to Riker Lynch's band, R5. XD<strong>

**PROMPT: At Regionals**

Kurt paced the small room where all of the New Direction were sitting and arguing. _Of course _they were arguing. That's all this Glee club did was _argue _or fight over something so stupid as to who had who at one time, and to who was cheating on who. (Poor Mike and Brittany, Kurt thought.) Kurt was sick of it. He just wanted a time before a competition where nothing emotional happened; when they were all just silently freaking out because in minutes they would have to go up on that stage and perform for the judges. It's not like they needed even _more _nerves before going on.

After the next comment from Rachel, Kurt let out a loud groan. "That's it! I've had it! All you guys do is fight over guys! Such stupid things! Rachel, Finn did it with Santana when you weren't dating. He didn't have to tell you because he did it when you weren't the most main part of his life. Therefore, it doesn't matter! Tina, Artie, Brittany and Mike aren't cheating on you guys, you're just too arrogant to care. If we want to go up there we need to be relaxed and not fighting over _EVERY SINGLE THING THAT IS HAPPENING_!" Kurt turned around and burst out of the room.

Kurt quickly walked down the hallway towards the small 'bar' to get a bottled water. When he turned around the next corner he saw something that was pretty entertaining to see.

A small boy with brown gelled hair was jumping up repeatedly, trying to reach something on top of a tall shelf that most people would be able to reach. He was making small sounds of distress as he tried to reach up. The short boy finally stopped jumping and let out a soft shriek."That's it! Fine! You stay up there! It's not like I have something better to do, like making sure I get back to our room so that Wes won't freak out and start preaching to me about being on time and not slacking off! No, that's definitely not my number one priority right now! You just stay up there!"

"Do you need help? Because, by the sound of it, you really do."

The boy turned around swiftly and saw Kurt standing behind him with his arms on his hips. "Nooo. I just- I was- trying to... 'treachbecauseit'stoohigh. (trying to reach my tie which Jeff hid on top of this shelf that I can't reach because it's too high)"

Kurt raised his eyebrows as the gelled hair boy rambled. "First of all, you were talking to a tie? Second of all, why don't I just help you with that?"

"Oh no, that's fine! I can get it! All I need it a step or stool, and then I'm home free!"

Kurt shook his head and stepped forward, took hold of the red and navy striped tie, and gave it to Blaine. "There. That wasn't so hard, was it? Just pretend that it was you who got it off of the shelf. My name is Kurt Hummel, by the way."

"Blaine. Blaine Anderson." Blaine sighed. "Thanks so much, Kurt. Jeff does this every year so that now it's kind of become a tradition. These are the moments when I wish I was taller."

"You're welcome... So, which group are you a part of for this competition?"

"The Warblers." Blaine responded hesitantly, he didn't want to scare Kurt away because he was competition for _his _choir.

"Oh, cool! You're that all-boys private school a capella choir! You guys were great last year! I was pretty impressed that you can all keep in tune with each other." Kurt was smiling as the compliments flowed from his mouth. Most people would think he was the type of person who would put down the competition (like Rachel), but he always enjoyed the other choirs' performances, especially the Warblers. A capella was hard to sing, and Kurt really respected that group for doing that.

Blaine blinked repeatedly, trying to take in all of the comments. "Wow, um, thank you! It is pretty hard to do." He wrung his hands waiting for that one question that everyone always asked him...

"You're the soloist, right?"

There it was.

"Yes.

Blaine shut his eyes tightly, ready for the lash out that was bound to happen...

"You're really good, you know.

Blaine opened his eyes. "_What_?"

Kurt giggled. (F_reaking giggled! _Blaine thought _It's adorable._) "You heard what I said." Blaine stared at his, mouth open in a small 'o'. "No? I _said _that you were really good. You should be proud of yourself. Everyone in New Directions with me are impressed with you guys. Even if they won't all say it."

"I've never heard you before." Blaine commented lightly.

Kurt winced. "I've never really had a chance to sing in my Glee club. The only people who really get solos are Finn and Rachel... mostly Rachel. But this year Santana, Sam, and Quinn get the solos and duets."

"You don't get duets?"

"No." Kurt replied sharply. "No one would _want _to sing a solo with me. As they say I'm a 'capital G gay'."

"Oh. Sorry..." Blaine looked down at his dress shoes. Why had he mentioned duets? If Kurt didn't get any solos it was pretty obvious that he wasn't going to get any duets! He must have sounded like such an idiot!

"It's okay, though. I don't think any judges would really want a gay couple to sing anyway." Kurt bit his lower lip.

"Well, maybe someone should chance that, someday. Maybe one of us will."

"Wait... _you're _gay?"

"Yep."

"You?"

"Yes."

"You... as in Blaine Anderson?"

"Yeah, I'm pretty sure."

"Wow."

"Yep."

"Just... wow."

"Yeah."

A loud call came from the hallways behind Kurt. "_KURT! GET DOWN HERE! WE NEED TO GO THROUGH EVERYTHING! IF YOU DON'T I'LL TAKE EVERY SINGLE PIECE OF CLOTHING FROM YOUR CHARLIE MCSHEEN COLLECTION AND BURN IT_!"

"I'm coming, Puck! And it's Alexander _MCQUEEN_!" Kurt turned back around to Blaine. "Sorry, I have to go. It was really nice meeting you, thoug. I hope we meet again."

Blaine smiled. "I do, too. Good luck with everything."

Kurt grinned (Blaine thought he had the most beautiful smile ever.). "You, too. I hope we'll both get through, but I don't that would happen again."

Blaine laughed. "Yeah, I don't think so , either. Good-bye, Kurt."

Kurt looked into Blaine's dark brown eyes and smiled, his own blue-green eyes sparkled. "Bye, Blaine. See you around."

As soon as Kurt disappeared around the corner Blaine let out a long sigh.

That boy was a boy that he was sure he wouldn't forget.

Maybe, someday, he'd meet him again.

"Crap! I didn't get his number!"

**A/N: So... thoughts? Remember, I'M OPEN FOR PROMPTS! :D They are always appreciated.  
>Thanks for reading, to all of you! Hopefully, I'll be updating soon. I really don't know when I'll be able to, but I'm thinking in at least this next week.<br>Thanks for all of the feedback, review, and alerts! I'll be updating soon!**


End file.
